


Sharing

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Character Study, Feelings, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Scent Kink, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Joe doesn't think about it often. He has him in his arms every night, which is all that matters. But, nose pressed to the back of Nicky's neck, breath wetting his skin in the humidity of a Mediterranean summer night, he considers what it would be like to riffle through his clothes and slip into any of his well-worn shirts. Wear it for days until the scent's all but disappeared except for stray traces clinging to Joe's own skin.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 25
Kudos: 229





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> It's 6 AM, and I have all of these feelings about them. *sobs*

A warm bed. Running water. More than a couple of hours of sleep. Joe's glad for any of these. He could exist without them, of course, but prefers modern comforts and time enough to rest to the alternative.

Their safe houses are littered with old books and old clothes and old electronics. There's no such thing as _yours_ and _mine_ where these are concerned. But Joe's chest is a little wider and his arms a little thicker just below the shoulders; Nicky's shoulders might be wide, but his waist is slim, tapers off at the hips. They share everything, but Joe doesn't care to fit himself into one of Nicky's close-fitting shirts.

He wishes he could. He wishes he could fit inside him all the damn time, so why should it be any different with this?

Joe doesn't think about it often. He has him in his arms every night, which is all that matters. But, nose pressed to the back of Nicky's neck, breath wetting his skin in the humidity of a Mediterranean summer night, he considers what it would be like to riffle through his clothes and slip into any of his well-worn shirts. Wear it for days until the scent's all but disappeared except for stray traces clinging to Joe's own skin.

After close to a millennium, it's Nicky's smell which sparks life, has his blood running in his veins and his head spinning. Has him half-hard and pressing into the small of his back with a comfortable lack of urgency. He thinks about licking his most hidden places, and, even then, he knows it wouldn't be enough to keep his taste and scent on his tongue.

His arms tighten around Nicky's chest. His thoughts are starting to fizz and roil towards something they can easily put off for later. And, after all, a full night's sleep with Nicky in his arms is the sort of luxury he might not deserve but he'll take gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you feel so inclined! <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
